


CT One-shots

by Cha0ticMess



Category: Crystal Trials
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Open Ending, They cuss a bit, basically a bunch of one shots but im gonna put them all in one work cause im lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cha0ticMess/pseuds/Cha0ticMess
Summary: 2 Lovers and their day to day lives as they talk about their feelings or go on missions or watch netflix and cuddle.OrMultiple one shots all in one work, I’ll update whenever I write one.
Relationships: Zainab/Dana





	1. Breakup? (Zaina)

“I think we should break up,” Dana says looking at the ground.

Which causes Zainab to abruptly turn around to look at them “What!?” Zainab tried to reach for their partner's hand, Dana flinches at this, hurt flashes across Zainab's face but they try to hide it as quickly as they possibly can as to not concern the smaller person “w…….why?” Zainab cringes at how their voice quivers asking.

They look at Dana waiting for an answer, Dana looks up and bites the inside of their cheek trying to find the courage to reassure Zainab that it isn't their fault, that it was their fault, and that Dana had done nothing wrong but hesitates when they see the look of fear and sadness in their lovers’ eyes, their heart twinges at the thought of making Zainab sad “It’s better for both of us if we break up” The brunette says in almost a whisper trying to not let them hear their heartbreaking as they say it.

The latter in disbelief at how their lover could throw 5 years of being together down the drain with a single sentence, Zainab feels as if their heart had been torn to shreds by the person standing in front of them, they search the other's eyes waiting for Dana to tell them that this was a joke.

The clock on the wall ticks as if its mocking them both, tick…..tock…...tick…...tock, as if its laughing at Zainabs face for waiting and waiting and waiting for this sick joke to end, waiting for this nightmare to come to an end so they could wake up to the comfort of their lover holding them but the thing is it never ends……. They know that but the tiny piece of hope in their heart makes them stay and wait for a tiny chance that this could all be a misunderstanding that after a few moments Dana would wake them up from this horrible nightmare.

”Say something……...please just say anything” Zainab says desperately, trying to get answers for the hundreds of questions running through her head.

”I don't have anything else to say” Dana says in an almost robotic voice ”I want to break up.” Each word is like a knife to Zainab's heart.

They stand there for what feels like an eternity, the clock ticking in the background, a reminder of the harsh reality they're in ”I’ve already packed my stuff, Mr. Lee is letting me stay at his house until I find a new apartment” Danas voice breaks the unbearable silence as they walk past Zainab to go the neatly placed suitcases at the door.

”DO I EVEN HAVE A SAY IN ANY OF THIS!” Zainab shouts as she throws a pillow at Dana who's looking at the floor ”You…….. you can't just say shit like that and honestly expect me to watch you leave after 5 fucking years of being together” the taller girl gets closer to their lover and clasps Danas right hand with both their hands, Zainab tries to get the brunette to look at her ”whats wrong? Whatever it is I promise I can change it just……. Please stay, I'll do whatever it is you want but I can't bear to lose you” they try to reason with the photographer but it's no use, Danas already made up their mind and it was clear nothing would change that.

Zainab let's go of Danas hand as they hear a horn from outside ”I guess this was is my queue to leave, thank you Zainab…...for everything” Dana says before leaving Zainab standing there, a tear falls onto the wooden floor as the door clicks, their heart heavy as they stared at what was once their home.

3 days later….

Dana sat in the windowsill of Jacobs house looking out into the storm praying that zainab had gotten home safely and wasn't still in the lab over working themselves.

”You still care about them I see” a voice behind Dana says, the brunette jumps in surprise but then calms down when they see who it is.

Fidgeting with their fingers they mumble ”of course I still care about them how can I let them go after being in love with them for so long” the mysterious person pats Danas back softly to comfort the young person, rubbing their back in a circular motion.

”You know its not too late to get them back” 

Dana moves away ”i- I can't do that to them after breaking their heart….. Plus their better off without me being a distraction from their school, they've worked so hard to get into this university I can't fuck that up too” the photographer sighs and then looks at the person standing in front of them ”What do I do Mr. Lee I fucked up big time.”

”Language” Mr. Lee starts ”and how many times do I have to tell you just call me Chan” he chided the young adult before offering them a hug which Dana accept ”Do you remember the story of the two lovers who were torn apart by death?” the brunette only nods their head ”hmmm and do you remember the jade pendant?” a small hum comes from the younger person ”and they still reunited once again…… If death cannot tear them apart nothing can because their love knows no bounds, even though they went through what seemed to be thousands of obstacles they had each other and that was what made their bond unbreakable and what you and Zainab have is no different hmm don't you agree?” it was a rhetorical question but Dana felt the urge to respond.

”Mr. Lee what if they don't want me anymore or that they realized how better they were without me” Dana cannot help but to voice their self doubts.

Chan only smiles and brushes his knuckles on Danas cheek and then says ”I’ve seen how they look at you and i’ve seen how you look at them, it is not mistakable for any other trust me I once had someone that looked at me like that, now go! Come on get going” Jacobs father says as he shoo’s them away with a smile knowing that everything will be alright.

Dana runs out the door after putting their sneakers on only to hear ”OIIIII COME BACK YOU FORGOT YOUR JACKET AND UMBRELLA!!! YOU’RE GONNA GET SICK IN THE RAIN!!” they look back and see Mr. Lee waving their umbrella, with a small smile Dana runs back and gets changed into clothes more appropriate for the weather and once again Mr. Lee shoo’s them off with a ”good luckkkk remember to call me when you get there” and a hug, Dana waves at Jacob and Mr. Lee who are standing at the door waving, they runs towards the apartment that they shared with Zainab.

After half an hour of running Dana finally reaches the front door of the apartment they waste no time ringing the doorbell, Zainab opens the door only to see a drenched Dana holding their knees trying to catch their breath ”Oh, what are you going here?” sadness and concern laced into Zainab's voice, Dana takes in Zainab's face after not seeing it for days, their eyes puffy and their face red, her eye bags looking worse as if they hadn‘t slept since Dana left.

Dana's heart yearns to hold Zainab and to kiss them and to just explain everything but they know they can't do that, so instead they stand up and look at the taller girl as they say ”We need to talk.”

[To be continued]


	2. My heart longs for you (Zaina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zainab comes home and Dana finally has their lover back.

Zainab stand there in front of their lover, the warmth of their cheek in their hand “قلبي يشتاق/يتوق لكم” (my heart yearns/long for you) the smaller person grabs their collar and their lips collide into a fierce kiss.

They pull apart after what seems like seconds, Dana leans their forehead to touch Zainabs “I miss you” their thumb strokes Zainabs cheek as they stare lovingly into each other's eyes “I knew you’d come back to meee~”.

The astronaut giggled at their lover's goofiness “are you seriously quoting Taylor Swift right now?”

“What time is better to quote a queen,” Dana said with a dopey grin on their face “You’re gorgeous has anyone reminded you lately?” 

Zainab made an exaggerated thinking look whilst stroking their nonexistent beard “I don't recall that, no.”

Dana stole a kiss from their lover and said “I’ll make sure to remind you every day then” with a wink at the end.

Zainabs giggled once again her blush increasing “You being here is enough for me” there's a glint of sadness in Dana’s eyes “hey, look at me, I’m not going anywhere” Zainab reassures their lover by rubbing their noses together their eyes making heart eyes again.

Dana pulls away slightly putting their head in their hands wiping the tears forming at the corner of their eyes before they have a chance to fall “I know I know…… I just worry you know between doing dangerous probably illegal missions and you going to space its……. it's just a lot you know.”

The taller person clasps Dana's hands with their own “I’m here now and for a long long time” a chuckle falls from Zainab's lips as they touch foreheads “you’re stuck with me for a long time” Dana's tears flow freely now as they pull Zainab into a hug, holding them tight as if their lover would suddenly disappear into thin air, their knees buckle and they start to fall before Zainab catches them by their shoulders and slowly brings both of them onto the hard wooden floors in front of their apartment door and they hold their lover closer to reassure them that their not going anywhere.

Zainab holds Dana until they calm down and they pull away slightly whilst bringing their lover's hand to their neck to check their pulse and they say “see, I’m here baby and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon” their eyes meet to communicate things words can't express, their fingers intertwine with one another as they bask in the comfortable silence that had fallen between them no longer needing words to show their affection.

“What's worth living in another universe without you in it” Breaks the silence.

Dana bursts out laughing and covers their mouth with their hand as Zainab cracks a smile knowing that they’ve made their lover laugh “now who’s quoting singers” they sniff and wipe their face with their hands again before standing up whilst still holding their lover's hand “let‘s get inside, the floor is uncomfortable.” 

Zainab only nods and follows The shorter person inside their shared apartment appreciating the life and comfort their lover brings into their home. 

It’s only after they locked the doors and headed to their bathroom to freshen up when they realized “SHIT I FORGOT MY BAGS OUTSIDE” Dana looks up from their book and shakes their head with a chuckle they missed this, they kissed their lovers banter and reading books to them as they both fell asleep or sharing a blanket as they watch horror movies even tho they're both scared of them and the way their lover always makes them feel better even in the worst situations, it hadn't been the same without them around, the apartment had felt empty without their dad jokes and random narration of things happening in the apartment.

“Hey, Dana do you know where the charger is?! My phones on 2% and I'm too lazy to get mine out of the bag” Zainab shouts from their bedroom.

“IT'S ON THE BEDSIDE TABLE WHERE I USUALLY SLEEP” Dana shouts back, after a few minutes of the sounds of shuffling and things being thrown in their bedroom Dana hears Zainab's footsteps get closer as they join them on the couch, Zainab puts their head on Dana's lap, Dana begins to pat Zainab’s chest rhythmically with their free left hand whilst the other on holds their book now abandoned instead choosing to puts all their attention on their lover.

They begin to talk about how their days were and anything they could think of before Zainab says “Danaaaa~”

“Yessss~” Dana replied with arching one of their eyebrows as to question what their lover is asking for.

Zainab gets more comfortable and turns to an angle where they can see Danas face as they say “Can you read out loud to me, I miss hearing your voice every day, texting and calling didn’t feel the same” their eyes darting away as they said the end of their sentence as if they were ashamed or scared that they were being too clingy and that their lover would get annoyed by the request “it’s okay if you don’t I understand, I’ll just stop annoying you now and-“

Dana seeing this interrupted by their lover with a hand on their shoulder making them lean back into their lap and kissing their lover's forehead and patting them once before starting to read the page from where they left off before “Every time that Lin Wanyue thought of Li Xian, she felt both yearning and admiration…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
